Never Again
by LolaCherryColaGirl
Summary: Sequel to Not Supposed to. Hermione and Draco will never again...


Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter.

A/N: This is a sequeal to "Not Supposed To." Some people asked for one, and well... here it is. Please review.

Never Again

It had been exactly three months since Draco and Hermione had made love. Or kissed each other, or talked...

They would meet soon.

Even though they thought they would never again meet.

It was battlefield, like the wizarding world had never seen before. Lifeless or hurting bodies were spread throughout the once grassy field. Big drops of rain had made it a muddy mess.

On one side the Death Eater's and other of Lord Voldemorts followers, including Draco and his father, fought.

On the other side Hermione Granger, Ronald Weasley, Dumbledore and other followers of Harry Potter fought back.

The young lovers were on opposite sides, when they really didn't want to be on either one of the sides. Hermione wanted to be with Draco. Draco wanted to be with Hermione. They wanted to be together.

They thought they would never again be with each other.

Hermione knew that even if Draco had turned to the good-side, Harry, Ron and maybe several other's, would never accept them being a couple.

Draco knew that if he told his father, or worse Lord Voldemort about him and Hermione they still wouldn't stand a chance at being a couple.

They would never again be a couple.

Miracouesly the two had survived the night of terror, and they both saw the sun rise to reveal who was still alive... But also who wasn't. Tears made their way to Hermiones brown eyes, as she tripped over Ron Weasley's lifeless body. She fell to her knee's and hugged him close, feeling his cold skin against her own warm. She called for him, and whispered in his ear though she knew, he wouldn't hear her. Deep inside herself, she couldn't help but wonder if Draco had been the one to kill Ron. She knew he was out the somewhere, dead or alive.

Meanwhile Draco was trying to recover after for the first time having killed another human being. All his life his father had told him, what he would grow up to be, what would be expected of him. And all his life Draco had promised himself, he would never be a muderer. "But the man he had killed, had deserved it." Draco justified himself. In fact the man he had killed, were one from his own side. A Death Eater, that had pointed his wand against Hermione and muttered Avada Kadavra. Hermione hadn't seen him, she wouldn't have a chance to avoid the curse. Draco knew that if the wizard was killed, the curse wouldn't do anything... So he had killed him.

Realising it once again Draco fell down on his knee's in the mud, and hid his head in his hands. Tears fell from his eyes as guilt rushed through his body, and left a bitter taste in his mouth. His thoughts wandered back to the one time where him and his beloved Hermione had cried together.

He thought they would never again cry together.

His thoughts wandered farther back to the first time they had touched each other.

_On a sunny afternoon in Hogwarts's Headstudent Dorm Draco and Hermione sat together in their common room. They were finishing up a potion essay, and Draco groaned and complained about how hard the essay had been, even though Hermione had done most of the work. And she hadn't thought of it as hard, at all. When Hermione had reached out after a quill to put her name on the bottom of the essay, she accidently let it touch Draco's who were reaching out after the same quill._

Draco could still remember the awkard moment that had followed that little incident. It was weird how something so small, was the beginning to something so big.

He thought they would never again touch each other.

Just as he was about to rise up again, and continue to risk his life for an idea he didn't believe in, he fell back down in the mud as a spell hit him in the chest. Pain washed over him, and forced him to shut his eyes and open and close his hands again and again. He crawled as far away from the battle as possible and lay down in the grass. He prepared to die by himself, as he lay there in extreme pain.

And then he felt it.

Hermiones warm breath in his ear. Her low, worried voice asking him what had happened.

He had thought he would've never again heard that voice.

Hermione let silent tears spill upon Draco's face, she had seen him get hit by a curse and, not thinking, the first thing she had done was running over to him.

As he lay there in front of her, wincing in pain she trailed a finger along the lines of his mouth. Leaning over slightly, her lips brushed over his and he smiled content.

They had thought they would never again kiss.

"Hermione... I'm not gonna live through all this." Draco's word's were always the one's to cut her deepest.

He took in another breath to speak in spite of his pain "I want to ... to thank you. You've... given me so much." Hermione shook her head at his words, and his hand felt it's way over the ground and found her shivering one.

They would never again hold hands.

Hermione brought the hand to her mouth and placed small kisses on it, trying to forget his words. She couldn't bare the thought of not being able to be with him. Never again kiss him, sleep with him, laugh with him, cry with him, argue with him... love him. Even more tears fell from her red eyes.

"Any... regrets?" Draco asked, pausing midway to catch his breath.

Hermione could not speak, because of all the tears, but she shook her head and whispered a no. Draco closed his eyes, and smiled a little to her.

He would never again see her.

After a short moment Hermione felt the warmth leaving his hand, she cried "Draco!" In a desperate tone.

Draco took his last breath, and Hermione fought to speak through her many tears.

He would never breathe again.

"I love you." They said at the same time.

They would always love each other.

A/N: Short, I know but I feel it's right this way. Please review, and tell me what you think.

X X X LolaCherryColaGirl


End file.
